Lead frames are commonly used to provide electrical communication between various electrical components. The lead frame typically includes metal leads which extend outside of a housing for providing a connection between various components.
Lead frames also may include a connector, which is mounted to the housing, for providing electronic communication between the lead frame and other devices. There are also applications where is it necessary to have multiple connectors either formed as part of the lead frame, or attached to the lead frame. One type of a design incorporates the use of a lead frame having multiple layers, to provide for the use of multiple connectors. These multiple layer lead frames are typically constructed using a housing surrounding the multiple layers, with the multiple layers being separated by a portion of the housing. However, since the housing is typically made of a plastic material, during the operation of the multiple layer lead frame, heat generated may cause the plastic material to shift or deform. This may result in two or more of the multiple layers of the lead frame contacting one another, increasing the potential for shorting the electrical connection between the layers. Additionally, lead frames having multiple layers are more expensive to manufacture because of the multiple pre-molds required for the additional layers.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a lead frame which allows for the use of multiple connectors, while remaining cost feasible to manufacture.